RWBY Wiki:Glossary
A *Adam Taurus - Member of the White Fang *Akoúo̱ - Pyrrha Nikos' defensive gear, a hoplite shield *Arslan Altan - Member of Team ABRN *Atlas - Location in Remnant *Atlesian Knight-130 - Outdated make of battle android *Atlesian Knight-200 - Make of battle android *Atlesian Paladin-290 - Make of mechanized battlesuit *Aura - The physical manifestation of one's soul B *Bartholomew Oobleck - Professor at Beacon Academy *Beacon Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses *Beacon Cliffs - Location where the Beacon Academy Initiation started *Beowolves - Species of Grimm based on a werewolf *Blake Belladonna - Member of Team RWBY *Blush - Adam Taurus' rifle *Boarbatusk - Species of Grimm based on a boar *Bolin Hori - Member of Team ABRN *Bullhead - Small aerial vehicle *Bumblebee - Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle C *Cardin Winchester - Leader of Team CRDL *CFVY - Huntsman team consisting of Coco, Fox, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi *Cinder Fall - An antagonist whose plans and motivations are currently unknown *Coco Adel - Member of Team CFVY *CRDL - Huntsman team consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark *Crescent Rose - Ruby Rose's weapon of choice, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe *Crocea Mors - Jaune Arc's weapon of choice, a sword and shield that can transform into a sheath *Cyril Ian - News reporter for Vale News Network D *Death Stalker - Species of Grimm based on a scorpion *Dove Bronzewing - Member of Team CRDL *Dust - Primary energy method in the RWBYverse E *Ember Celica - Yang Xiao Long's weapon of choice, Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets *Emerald Forest - A forest which was the main setting of the Beacon Academy Initiation F *Faunus - A humanoid race with animal features *Faunus Civil Rights Protest - An event where Faunus protested their rights *Faunus Rights Revolution - Revolution staged by the Faunus in an attempt to gain civil rights *Forever Fall - A forest in Vale filled with red-leafed trees *Fort Castle - A location which was the site of an important battle during The Faunus War *Fox Alistair - Member of Team CFVY *From Dust Till Dawn - A shop which was robbed by Roman Torchwick G *Gambol Shroud - Blake Belladonna's weapon of choice, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe *Glynda Goodwitch - An active Huntress and professor at Beacon Academy *Goliath - Species of Grimm based on an elephant *Grimm - Monsters in Remnant H *Hei Xiong - An information broker (also known as "Junior") who owns a club in Vale, he is defeated by Yang Xiao Long in the "Yellow" Trailer *Humans - A humanoid race *Hunters - People who combat Grimm I J *James Ironwood - A general in Atlas' army and an academy headmaster *Jaune Arc - Leader of Team JNPR *Jingu Bang - One of Sun Wukong's weapons on choice *JNPR - Huntsman team consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren K *King Taijitu - Species of Grimm based on a snake L *Lagune - A general in the Faunus Rights Revolution *Lie Ren - Member of Team JNPR *Lien - Type of currency used in Remnant *Lisa Lavender - News reporter for the Vale News Network *Lockers - Lockers that store the Beacon student's equipment M *Magnhild - Nora Valkyrie's weapon of choice, a grenade-launcher/hammer *Mantle - A section of Remnant *Melanie Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Hei Xiong *Melodic Cudgel - Roman Torchwick's weapon of choice *Menagerie - Location were Faunus were once confined *Mercury Black - An associate of Cinder Fall *Miló - Pyrrha Nikos' weapon of choice, a javelin/sword/hunting rifle *Miltiades Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Hei Xiong *Mistral - A region in Remnant *Moon - Satellite in orbit around Remnant *Mountain Glenn - A sealed-off section of Vale *Myrtenaster - Weiss Schnee's weapon of choice, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier N *Nadir Shiko - Member of Team ABRN *Neopolitan - An associate of Roman Torchwick *Neptune Vasilias - Member of Team SSSN *Nevermore - Species of Grimm based on a raven *Nora Valkyrie - Member of Team JNPR O *Ozpin - The Headmaster of Beacon Academy P *Patch - Location of Signal Academy *Peach - A professor at Beacon Academy *Penny - A girl who will participate in the upcoming Vytal Festival *Peter Port - A professor at Beacon Academy *Pumpkin Pete's - Brand of cereal in Remnant *Pyrrha Nikos - Member of Team JNPR Q *Qrow Branwen - Ruby Rose's uncle who has not yet been seen in the series R *Rapier Wasp - A type of wasp that is attracted to sweet things *Raven Branwen - A mysterious swordswoman with a connection with Yang Xiao Long *Red Sap - Product of nature found in the trees of Forever Fall *Reese Chloris - Member of Team ABRN *Relics - Items needed to be recovered for Beacon Academy Initiation *Remnant - The world of RWBY *Remnant: The Game - A board game based on the world of Remnant *Roman Torchwick - An enemy whose plans and motivations are currently unknown *Ruby Rose - Leader of Team RWBY *Ruyi Bang - One of Sun Wukong's weapons on choice *Russel Thrush - Member of Team CRDL *RWBY - Huntress team consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long S *Sage - Member of Team SSSN *Sanctum - An academy or school for younger Hunters and Huntresses in training, Pyrrha attends this academy or school before transferring to Beacon *Scarlet - Member of Team SSSN *Schnee Dust Company - One of the largest Dust producers in Remnant *Scroll - Holographic, tablet-like handheld used to analyze Aura *Semblance - Innate power that differ between individuals *Shi-nee Toothpaste - Brand of toothpaste in Remnant *Signal Academy - An academy for younger Hunters and Huntresses in training *Sky Lark - Member of Team CRDL *SSSN - Hunter team consisting of Sun Wukong, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune Vasilias *StormFlower - Lie Ren's weapon of choice, a pair of bladed SMGs *Summer Rose - Ruby Rose's mother *Sun Wukong - Leader of Team SSSN T *Taiyang Xiao Long - Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's father *Tukson - Bookstore Clerk Faunus *Tukson's Book Trade - A bookstore in Vale U *Ursa - Species of Grimm based on a bear V *Vacuo - Location in Remnant *Vale (city) - A coastal city in the kingdom of Vale *Vale (kingdom) - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Vale News Network - News network in Vale *Vale Police Department - Main law enforcement agency in Vale *Velvet Scarlatina - Member of Team CFVY *Vytal - A continent in Remnant *Vytal Festival - International festival among Huntsmen and Huntresses W *Weapons Magazine - Periodical in Remnant *Weiss Schnee - Member of Team RWBY *Winter Schnee - Weiss Schnee's sister *White Fang - Organization in Remnant *Wilt - Half of Adam Taurus' weapon of choice X Y *Yang Xiao Long - Member of Team RWBY *Yatsuhashi Daichi - Member of Team CFVY Z *Zwei - A dog belonging to Team RWBY Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Terminology